Avengers of Thanos
by Benm19Hotsexy
Summary: With all six Infinity stones, Thanos is in need of agents to do his bidding. Why not use the stones to turn some enemies into allies? The Avengers have proven themselves formidable, so why not make them work for him?


dis calmer

I Don't own the chartach of marvel this is a fanfiction

RATED M LEAVE IF UNDER 18

Avengers of Thanos

Benm19Hotsexy

Summary:

With all six Infinity stones, Thanos is in need of agents to do his bidding. Why not use the stones to turn some enemies into allies? The Avengers have proven themselves formidable, so why not make them work for him?

Chapter 1: Captain America

Notes:

Anyone who likes this and has ideas for me or things they would like to see hit me up!

Chapter TEXT

Steve ached all over. The last mission had really taken it out of him and he could feel muscles he didn't know he had, even after the serum, screaming from the punishment. A workout in his specially built gym (he had a habit of breaking equipment) could be controlled and he could always stopped when he wanted to so he kept them up for hours in all sorts of new ways to keep him on his toes but a mission was entirely different. He rolled his round shoulders to try and loosen some of the tightness in them but too little avail. What he needed was a massage and for a brief second he wondered if Bucky would be willing to help him out if he was up. The stray thought was crushed by an automatic reflex and he thought no more of it equally as automatically.

Since the serum his body had been any man's dream and had stayed that way-only getting better as he continued to work out and eat well (not that he had to take care of what he ate but the less fat the better). He had the strength to do any physical task a mission needed him to but this one had left him near dead on his feet and there was nothing he wanted more than to fall into bed and sleep for a week. He didn't even want to stop for a shower, his clothes, fresh on after the mission, were now a mess thanks to his sweat soaked skin and even he could smell how rank he was. He must have looked a sight getting off his motorbike in the street outside, he hadn't bothered with a jacket to try and keep cool but still had large pit stains on the shirt. He should have gone for something that was baggier rather than one of his normal skin-tight ones. Thank god he hadn't had to take public transport home and had not bumped into anyone. The only person who would have to put up with the smell was Bucky, who had been his roommate for the last few months. Maybe he would shower after all, so he wouldn't get any shit from him. He could probably stink up the whole flat even if their rooms were on opposite sides of the place.

He got to the door of his flat and sighed in relief as he got out his keys. So close, just a few more steps and he could pretend the last fifty hours had never happened. Door open, step inside, door closed, locked (with high security, courtesy of SHIELD). Steve wasted no time in dropping his bag and shucking off his boots. He took off his shirt as he went and considered taking off his trousers too; it was nothing Bucky hadn't seen before. Barefooted he padded across the darkened room, knowing the layout so well he didn't need to turn on the light, unbuckling his belt as he went.

He sensed the intruder before he saw him, just after he had unbuttoned the trousers but as he had his fingers on the zipper and wondered how he could have missed him for so long. In the corner was a darkened mass, visible only by a slight outline from the streetlight coming through the blinds, so large it stretched from the floor to the ceiling.

"Hello Captain," said a deep but soft voice. "Or do you prefer Steve?"

All the tiredness in his muscles was forgotten in the presence of a threat. Steve fell into a fighting stance and readied his body for a fight against whoever this guy was. "It's Captain to unwanted house guests." Steve moved slowly over to a lamp, keeping him actions slow and clearly visible to show he was not reaching for a weapon. The shadowy mass did not move. "And what do I call you?" he turned on the light.

The figure that was illuminated almost made his jaw drop. The man-if he could be called that because he was clearly alien judging by his purple skin-was huge. He stood a full eight feet tall and wasn't even stooping (Steve idly wondered if his apartment had always had such a high ceiling) and was so broad he couldn't have possibly fit through the doorway or windows. But what really caught his attention was the clear power of the man; he was pure muscle, each and every one bulging and not covered with an ounce of fat. For the first time in a long time the Captain felt small compared to another man, not even Thor had made him feel inadequate like this. The man was wearing a skin-tight sleeveless shit, showing his solid shoulders and biceps, and trousers but the somewhat out of place was a great metal gauntlet on his left hand, studded with glowing stones of different colours.

"My name is Thanos. You will not have heard of me, but I have heard many things about the Avengers and your gifts. As their leader I thought you were the best member to approach first."

Steve had to stall. He clearly couldn't take on this Thanos in a fight-not that he knew if he would have to yet-so he would have to hope for something else. Maybe he could outsmart him or, even better, reason with him. "You could have gone to Stark."

Thanos chuckled. There wasn't a single jiggle of fat or muscle, they were that solid, but his chest vibrated slightly-not even a jiggle from his pectorals. "The Iron Man, yes, he in particular interests me. But he has shown hostility to aliens before and, I must confess," Thanos made direct eye contact, "I had my heart set on you."

Steve swallowed. He didn't like the look the alien had in his eyes, it was a look he had seen on men chasing women back before the war, men who were too eager for sex and didn't care how welcome their advances were. It had disgusted him then and now it was directed at him by a man two, maybe three, times his size he felt how those women must have done-and still did in this modern age. Over the years he had been the subject of many lustful looks from both men and women; he had welcomed the women's attention even if he hadn't been that interested, he was still looking for a special someone, but the men's looks were only appreciated, more than once he had had to rebuff their advances. If this man wanted something there was little or nothing he could do to stop him and he would prefer his virtue intact. "What is it you want?" he asked, hoping his voice was calm and level and praying it wasn't what he feared.

Thanos strode over to the sofa and sat down. Somehow it supported his weight, not even groaning. It was a bit small for him and his knees were a little higher than his thighs and spread wide in a masculine way. He gestured for Steve to sit too as he was the one in charge there and, Steve had to grudgingly admit, he probably was. He sat across from Thanos, aeare that he was topless and with his trousers almost undone.

Thanos answered his question but the answer wasn't what he wanted to hear at all. "You." Steve felt his heart beat faster. "All of you. I want the Avengers."

Steve relaxed a fraction. Maybe this wasn't as bad as it seemed. Thanos still had that look on his face but maybe it was a harmless appreciation from someone who clearly looked after himself. "For what?" he asked. "Do you need out help?"

Thanos smirked. He was still making eye contact and Steve had to fight not to look away, he did not want to back down any ground he still had. "Not exactly, I'm sure I could manage without you, but your help would make things so much easier."

"Why?"

"I'd rather have you with me than against me."

Steve narrowed his eyes. A hostile alien? No wonder he hadn't gone to Stark. "So this isn't something we'd approve of," he said slowly. He couldn't fight this man, even if he were in peak condition, but he would put up a struggle if nothing else before he was taken.

"That is all a matter of perspective. I want to make the universe a better place."

"That's what they all say." Steve was really starting to dislike this guy. Tony, who he knew to be a good man, had said something similar not too long ago and nearly destroyed the world.

Thanos continued as if not interrupted. "My world was destroyed by my own people and their blindness, I have always seen. What destroyed them could destroy all other worlds, even yours: yourselves. You are the makers of your own destruction. I intend to save life everywhere-with your help."

"Saving people is what we do, but why would we be against that?"

Thanos raised his gloved hand and balled it into a fist. The yellow stone glowed brighter than the others and Thanos smiled broadly. "That is not important. What is important is that you are well known for wanting to help your people, to keep them safe, and I'm sure you'd want to help me do that. Not just your people but all peoples across creation. You just need to see things from my point of view."

Steve felt strange. He couldn't pin it down; this man was saying things that had him worried but he was right, he was making sense. "Yeah…" he said slowly, thinking over each word before he said them, trying to find something to support his diminishing fears. "I want to help people… to save them… just like you do…"

Thanos' eyes bored into his, it was like he was looking into his soul, as if his every thought was laid bare for him to read. They seemed to be glowing yellow in the light from the gem. "So you want to help me." Not a question, he had no doubt that Steve would help him.

But Steve wasn't convinced. "…help you…" It wasn't an answer but more worryingly it wasn't a refusal. He couldn't quite find the will to say no. He didn't want to refuse this man. Thanos clearly wanted the best for the universe and was going to do it and he wanted to help that happen. He wanted to help this god of a man. But what about his words before, hadn't he said something about the Avengers not liking it? Something that had worried him?

Thanos' fist tightened and the glow intensified. The light was almost blinding but Steve's attention was consumed by those eyes. "Yes, Captain, you will help me because it's what you want."

He would help him. Thanos wanted to save the universe and was asking for his help. This giant, this god amongst men was asking for his help! Why would he refuse? "Yes, I will help you." He said, hoping he didn't come across as too eager. Captain America now stood up in a soldier's attention stance to show his respect for Thanos, with his back straight, his chest puffed out, and abs tensed to show off how strong he was-nothing to Thanos but still more than any other Earth-man could offer. He was the right choice to help Thanos and he was honoured and humbled to be asked!

"You serve me."

"I…" Steve hesitated again, a tiny voice in his head surfacing telling him this was wrong before it was silenced. "Serve you. Yes, I serve you, Sir."

Thanos stood and strode forward, lowering and unclenching his gloved fist. He was across the room in two steps, less than a foot away from him, and, with his non-gloved hand, stroked Steve's hair and jaw line. Steve closed his eyes and leaned in to the tender touch. The mind of Steven Rogers was strong willed but he had the power of infinity itself to overcome it. He had not changed much in how he thought, just how much he trusted and respected Thanos and was willing to follow him. After that the attitude grew naturally; it had been a long time since Captain America had had to answer to a superior and this was how he did it. When presented with someone he believed worthy of his following he devoted himself. It was one of the reasons he led the Avengers and would soon lead Thanos' new followers in his name at his will.

"Show me how strong you are," Thanos asked in a low husky voice.

Captain America leapt into action at his first command by his superior. He wanted to tear off his trousers in his haste to reveal how good his body was but forced himself to slow down enough to take them off properly along with his underwear. He stood naked before a complete stranger, returning to the attention position for inspection.

Thanos circled him slowly, taking in every inch of skin and analysing every muscle. His people had adored him for his physique before his exile and he had relished it, loving the attention his hours of hard work deserved. Since his exile he had been more focused and driven in his fitness and had achieved heights that would make his old peers drool. He was the best his kind had to offer, just as the Captain was. Perfection in every muscle, aided by drugs at first but kept by dedication. He could put aside the initial enhancement for the result and the careful selection of Steve Rogers.

"Very good," he said, brushing his fingers along the human's skin and enjoying the shudder he received from him. "But as formidable as you are you will need to be more so. Let me… improve you."

Steve was saddened to hear he did not meet Thanos' standards, even the compliment in the same sentence didn't make him feel better. Was he not good enough already? He may not be as big as Thanos but he was above all his own people, stronger than any human could hope to be and then some! But if Thanos said he needed to be more then he needed to be more and would be so by any means. He would spend all day working out, eat nothing short of the best and healthiest food to help him grow, he would become the man he was needed to be and impress Thanos by how much stronger he could be just because he wanted him to be!

But Thanos seemed to have other ideas. He took a step back and Steve almost followed but was stopped by the gloved had. "I want to see my work," said Thanos. He returned to his seat and clenched his fist again. This time the red stone glowed and Steve-

Steve felt amazing, he was overcome with a wave of euphoria across every cell of his body. There was no word for what he was feeling; it was warm and comforting and powerful but at the same time it came with some pain too. His whole body felt hot and he panted heavily as he felt dizzy. Thanos watched as the human before him began to grow in size and stature. Another foot was gained to his already six foot frame and al body hair vanished leaving him as smooth as silk. His body fat (already impressively low) vanished completely as his muscles ballooned out, years of training taking effect in seconds. No part of his body was left untouched by this growth; Thanos was generous enough to bless his new child with a manhood worthy of his new stature. Captain America's genitals swelled up to the length of a forearm with a glistening head like a fist, dripping precum already. Beneath his testicles grew to the size of tennis balls and were filled to bursting with super thick and potent sperm. Behind them Steve's buttocks tightened and rounded to a perfect bubble.

Thanos watched as the man became a demi-god at his bidding and realised he had done more than he meant. Captain America wasn't just a superman now but he was super hot! Without thinking about it consciously he had turned the man into his perfect bed companion, strong enough to take him but small enough not to challenge him for dominance. As the Captain ran his hands over his new body in awe Thanos reconsidered his plan. He had been planning on just taking the Avengers as his new Children, his bodyguards and elite team for his most demanding missions once he had done with the stones, but now he had a new purpose for them. If he was going to save the universe why shouldn't he take a little something for himself?

Steve looked up at him with wonder and gratitude written all over his face. "Thank you, Sir!" he gasped. Steve noticed his new Master's reaction to his new form and also noticed something he hadn't. Thanos' pants were getting tighter as the shape of his cock made itself known. It bulged out as best it could within the tight clothes he wore but it was clearly huge. Steve saw it swell and knew how to thank his Master for his new body.

"With this body," he said, flexing and posing like a bodybuilder or Greek roman statue, "I will be your champion." A double bicep pose, each as large as a fully grown watermelon. "I will be able to lead your legions by cutting a path through your enemies with my bare hands." He showed off his back, a perfectly toned V shape. "No one shall dare fight me a second time if they are strong enough to live through the first." He brought his arms in bicep curls before his chest and flexed his whole upper body until the veins were clearly visible. "This body is a weapon and a tool of great power and shall be used wisely." A chest like two paving slabs, shoulders like bowling balls. "For you, Sir."

With this declaration he dropped to his knees between Thanos' legs and reached for his pants but was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist. Looking up Thanos looked uncertain but Steve could see the desire in his eyes and would not let his superior want for anything. "Please," he begged, "Let me show you my gratitude." And without waiting for an answer he undid the trousers and let the beast within free. It was just as he had pictured it: thick, long, strong and perfect. As long as a human arm and as thick as a thigh. He wasn't sure he could fit the head in his mouth let alone his throat but damn it he was going to try! He kissed at the slit and tasted the precum that was running free and moaned like a whore at the sweet taste, able to insert his whole tongue into the large opening and tongue-fuck it eagerly. It truly was the nectar of the gods and he had to have more! Lapping from the slit was not enough, he would have to stimulate his Master in order to produce more. He opened his mouth as wide as he could and tried to take the whole head.

Thanos was panting heavily at the treatment and wanted more. He had never taken a long term lover, of any gender or species, and had rarely encountered a being capable of handling his raw power in bed since his exile-Titans were too strong and he was too demanding. Despite his devotion to his great mission he was not a monk and he could admit to himself that he was sexually repressed. Not any more he wouldn't be! He used the Gauntlet again and made some adjustments to the Captain's mouth and throat; there wouldn't be any trouble there, he could now take any thickness and length without chocking. While he was at it he made some similar adjustments to his anus; Steve would never have trouble with sex again, he would be tight but able to accommodate any member. Thanos knew he would be using it too in due course, right now he was getting the best head he had ever gotten and he let his head fall back, his eyes close, and enjoyed it.

Now Steve could take Thanos' cock he did so, taking the head in his mouth and running his tongue all around it. Hearing his Master breathe heavily had been incentive enough but his moans were music to his ears and he took the rest of his length into his throat. His neck expanded to comical proportions but if anyone could have seen they would have been far from laughing. Thanos gasped as Steve's nose buried itself into his navel and his own head reached down to brush Steve's stomach. Sex had never been this good, no one had ever been so eager to please and able to take him.

Steve let the almighty cock slip from his mouth until only the head remained and then took it all back in at a leisurely pace, stimulating its whole length with his lips, tongue and throat, in no rush to satisfy his master. Thanos however had been chaste for too long and wanted to feel an orgasm again for the first time in years that wasn't by his own hand. He took hold of Steve's head and took control of his speed. Steve didn't care as long as he was pleasing to Thanos and relaxed his throat while tightening his mouth and working overtime with his tongue on every inch he could reach with it.

Embarrassingly quickly Thanos came. He let lose like a fire hose in Captain America's throat and fired directly into his stomach as he roared at the top of his lungs into the soundproofed room. Steve only had to kneel and tighten his throat to milk every drop of cum and pleasure from the man who was his god. He could feel his stomach swelling up with semen and welcomed all of it, breathing through his nose pressed against his Master's navel and breathing in his scent.

It took several minutes for Thanos to empty his balls of years of pent up juice. The Captain took it all, not that he had much choice even if he didn't want his master inside him. When Thanos' cock did slip out of his mouth Steve's stomach was full to bursting and so swollen he looked like he was pregnant under his eight-pack. He lapped the last drops form the tip of his master's length lazily then fell back onto the floor, a blissed out look on his face. He hadn't cum himself but had left a large puddle of precum beneath him. He ran his hands over his belly and smiled up at his master. "Thank you," he moaned in a horse voice. "Thank you so much, Master."

Thanos' spent cock twitched at the sight. He had been wondering whether to remove his cum with the gauntlet but decided the Captain looked good with his stomach swollen with his seed and he was clearly happy that way and the knowledge of his seed in his disciple was enough to get him hard again. Steve eyed it eagerly but this time Thanos did stop him with a gesture. There were other things to do.

He clenched his fist again and clothes began to materialise on the Captain-if you could call them clothes. Heavy duty but functional boots appeared on his feet. A chest harness bound his chest, emphasising his massive pectorals. Bands around his forearms and thigh holsters complete with guns. His famous shield appeared on his back and, to complete the look, a shiny thong capable of holding his massive manhood and accompanying balls. The strap was red and white striped while the pouch was blue with a white star. Other than the thong and shield the whole ensemble was a neon blue, his signature colour. Thanos smiled at the look; why should he wear anything more than was strictly necessary and hide his body?

"You're very welcome, my child. Now tell me, who will be our second recruit?"


End file.
